A Charmed Morality
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Formerly called Morality Bites. The family are put under strain as more problems form. (New Summary).
1. Toys and Trackers

This is set in the timeline of the episode 'Morality Bites'.

Information:

-Leo and Piper are divorced with a daughter called Melinda.

-Prue is the onwer of Bucklands.

-Phoebe hasn't killed Kal Green, the baseball player, but is trying to find him so she can.

-Their powers are all more advanced.

Powers:

Prue- Telekinesis

Astral Projection

Cloning

Projection

Phsychokinesis

Piper- Temporal Stasis

Molecular Combustion

Molecule Increasing

Super speed/strength

Phoebe- Premonitions

Levitating

Empathy

Electricity Generation

Leo- same (whitelighter powers)

Melinda- Orbing

Healing

Temporal Stasis

Telekinesis

Levitating

Toys and Trackers:

Melinda sat in the living room, playing with her dolls,

"Melinda sweetie, have you seen your aunt Phoebe?" Piper asked her daughter, setting the box of clothes, in her arms, on the table.

"No mommy, but she did borrow Wicca," Melinda replied in her sweet voice,

"Wicca? Your stuffed dog?" Piper asked, Melinda nodded,

"she said she needed her for a spell," she said,

"did she say what kind of spell?" Piper questioned,

"me dunno," Melinda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go find her, will you be okay?" Piper said,

"yep," her daughter said, "if something happens I will freeze the room and orb out, just like you told me," Piper nodded and jogged up the stairs to the attic. Melinda was only four, but she was very intelligent and had complete control of her powers, she looked around for her pink teddy bear,

"there you are," she said, floating it over to her with telekinesis.

Meanwhile, Piper reached the attic door and heard something growling inside, she opened the door to see Phoebe standing in-front of a ferocious grey wolf,

"Wicca?" she said in shock.

"It sure is," Phoebe said as she completed the crystal cage around the vicious canine, "this little puppy's gonna help me find Kal Green, then I can give him what he deserves,"

"Puppy? Phoebe that thing could eat my daughter," Piper replied,

"Wicca is not going to harm Melinda, she's just going to find Kal Green and then I'll reverse the spell," Phoebe told her,

"no, you reverse it now," Piper said, raising her voice.

"Piper, I need to find him, and Wicca might be my only hope," Phoebe replied,

"Phoebe you need to let this go, killing him will not change the fact he killed someone you care about," Piper told her,

"no, but it will make me feel better," Phoebe shouted, she released a low voltage bolt of electricity and her sister, knocking her over.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, she watched as her sister removed a crystal, breaking the cage, then she took hold of Wicca by the scruff of her neck and chanted;

"From this house, this place of home,

Take me from where my sisters roam,"

the two disappeared in spiralling lights.

"What am I gonna do?" Piper asked herself,

"go find her," said a voice, Leo materialised in orbs, "I'll look after Melinda,"

"thankyou," Piper replied, she ran downstairs, followed by Leo. She grabbed her denim jacket, took her car keys from the table, gave Melinda a kiss and ran out the door, getting into her car and driving off.

"Daddy, where's mommy gone?" Melinda asked,

"she's gone to find aunt Phoebe and Wicca," Leo replied, bending down to her height and kissing the top of her head,

"oh, Wicca will keep aunt Phoebe safe and bring her home," she told him, before orbing into the kitchen,

"Melinda, don't go near the cookies," Leo said,

"oops," he heard her say, after hearing a smash.

"Prue, it's Phoebe," Piper said down her phone, "she's turned one of Melinda's toys into a wolf so it can track down Kal Green,"

"what? We need to find her, meet me outside," Prue replied down the other end. Piper drove into the parking lot of Bucklands and watched Prue run over, her long, blonde hair resting over her shoulders.,

"drive," she intructed.

To be continued...


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Replies- Zythe: I'm sorry but Paige will not appear in this fic, as it is based on the future the sisters see in 'morality bites', unless I decide to kill another sister. Charmed/Buffy-fan16: Thanks for reviewing, I've checked out your story and i think it's good. Andy20 & Mysterious Midnight: Thanks for reviewing

Sibling Rivalry:

"Step on it," Prue told Piper, she folded up the map and put it and the cystal on the back seat,

"where'd you see she was?" Piper asked,

"Golden Gate Park," she replied. Piper went into the next gear and drove off with great speed,

"Piper go into this alley," Prue said,

"what?" Piper asked,

"go into this alley," Prue replied, Piper took her eyes of the road to look at Prue,

"Piper! Watch out!" Prue yelled. A lorry was about to crash into the jeep, when Prue used her power on the steering wheel, driving the car into a nearby alley,

"how the hell did you get a licence?" Prue asked, she held the crystal over the map, "we've lost her."

In a nearby warehouse, Phoebe walked through a dark, damp, cold, room,

"come on Wicca, you brought me here for a reason," she said under her breathe, the silvery furred wolf turned to face her, growling.

"Bad puppy," Phoebe said, zapping Wicca with a small bolt of electrical energy, the animal dropped down, crying in its own way. Phoebe heard something crash through the large doors downstairs,

"surprise," Prue said as she projected her and Piper into the room,

"go away," Phoebe told them, turning around. Prue flicked her hand at Wicca, blasting her across the room with great strength,

"you hurt my pet," Phoebe said, striking her sisters with bolts of electricity, blowing them backwards,

"attack," the youngest sister told Wicca. She ran forward, jumping through the air, Piper raised her hands at froze the beast,

"oops, didn't I tell you, when I turned Wicca into this I gave her powers," Phoebe said, Wicca unfroze and carried on running, she opened her mouth making a roar-like sound and releasing a stream of fire at them. Prue moved the flames back, Wicca released a beam of light from her mouth, turning the flames to multi-coloured sparks, which showered the room and exploded.

"That's one powerful dog," Prue said, Piper nodded, Wicca ran and pounced on the sisters, they screamed and Prue squinted her eyes, throwing him into the air and holding him still,

"naughty dog," Piper said, blowing the magical-wolf up. It reformed and disappeared into a flash of black and gold, reappearing next to Phoebe,

"good puppy," she whispered, taking Wicca by her sparkly purple collar, Wicca teleported them out,

"this is just great," Prue said sarcastically, projected her and Piper back into the car.

Back at the Manor, Melinda was sitting on Leo's knee, he was reading her 'Cinderella',

"this is my favourite story," she told him, "I love you daddy," she gave her father a kiss. Leo smiled and was about to say something when a bright flash formed Phoebe and a large wolf,

"Wicca!" Melinda exclaimed, she slid from her father's hold and ran over to her 'toy dog', stroaking her head. Wicca snarled and Melinda screamed, orbing back to her father as the front doors swung open and in-walked Prue and Piper,

"I thought that thing wasn't gonna hurt my daughter," Piper said, increasing the light molecules around Phoebe, temporarily blinding her. When Phoebe could see again, she began to create electrical bolts around her hands,

"Piper, increase the power of the electricity," Prue said, Piper flicked her hands and the electricity in Phoebe's hands suddenly exploded out, travelling up Phoebe's body and making her fall unconcsious. Wicca growled at them, Melinda stretched out her hands, freezing her,

"Wicca bad," the little girl said,

"yeah sweetie, Wicca bad," Piper agreed, picking up her daughter and standing in-between Leo and Prue.

"We've gotta vanquish that thing," Leo told them,

"no daddy, we can't vanquish Wicca, she only a puppy," Melinda told him, she lifted Wicca from the floor and moved her onto the couch, "sit," she instructed. Piper blew up Wicca again, but she just reformed and ran over to Phoebe, taking her arm in her mouth, showing her blade-like teeth, and teleported them out.

"Not again," Prue complained,

"lets go," Piper said placing Melinda down, Prue saw the look of concern for his ex on Leo's face,

"no, you stay here and try find a way to vanquish Wicca, I'll go," Prue said, before Piper could stop her, she projected from the room.

"Well lets go check the book," Piper said, Melinda took Piper's hand and then Leo's, the two parents shared a smile, as did Melinda, the three walked up to the attic. All the way up, Piper was looking at Leo, she was thinking about how happy they had been when they had got married, when they had discovered they were expecting Melinda, but then something changed, and now they were divorced.

When they got into the attic, Leo went to look through the book, while Melinda started playing with a doll and Piper picked up a notepad and paper, she started writing a spell and then chanted it in a whisper;

"To know what if, what could have been,

Show to me what I wish I'd lived, wish I'd seen."

In glitters of glowing white light, Piper dematerialised,

"Piper?" Leo asked, turning to see she was gone,

"mommy gone," Melinda said.

Bright sparks became Piper, she looked around to see she was in the manor,

"Leo! Melinda!" she called, "Prue!" She saw Phoebe skip down the stairs,

"hi Piper," she said,

"Phoebe? You seem normal," Piper said,

"well as normal as us charmed ones can be," Phoebe replied, picking up her hand bag and heading out the door. Leo and Melinda walked down the stairs,

"hi mommy, hi baby sister," Melinda said, patting Piper's stomach, Piper looked down to see she had a large bump, she was pregnant.

To be continued...


	3. What Could Have Been

What Could Have Been:

"It worked, the spell worked," Piper whispered under her breath,

"what was that sweetie?" Leo asked,

"nothing, who says we go bake some cookies?" Piper replied,

"yeah," Melinda cheered, Leo and Piper laughed. The three ran into the kitchen where Prue was feeding a baby girl, who sat in a high chair,

"Prue, is that your daughter?" Piper asked her big sister,

"yes, this is Brianna, your niece, remember?" Prue said,

"are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked his wife,

"yeah, probably banged my head," Piper replied.

"Oh yeah, Phoebe said she'll be back about five to pick Bianca up," Prue told them,

"Bianca?" Piper asked, then she thought, "Phoebe's daughter,"

"yeah, she's asleep upstairs," Prue replied. Piper watched as Brianna wriggled about, flicking her hands and telekinetically floating a chocolate muffin to her,

"no, your too young for that," Prue said taking the muffin, Brianna started crying, "someone's tired, lets get you to bed," she took her daughter from her high chair and carried her upstairs.

"Mommy, you said we could make cookies," Melinda said,

"okay, go and get the big bowl," Piper told her, a baby moniter next to them released loud cries,

"I'll go get her back to sleep," Leo said orbing up to Bianca. Piper looked down at her stomach again, she guessed she was about six months along,

"so, what names would you like for the baby?" Piper asked her daughter,

"I like Leona, just like you said," Melinda replied,

"Leona, Leona Haliwell," Piper repeated.

"Hey mommy, remember when da baby used one of her powers and protected you with a forcefield?" Melinda said,

"yeah," Piper fakely agreed, "I remember."

About an hour later, Melinda was sitting playing with her dolls and eating a cookie, while Piper and Leo were watching Brianna and Bianca, Prue and Phoebe were both at work. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in and formed a fire ball, throwing it at Melinda, she raised her hands and froze it, Piper and Leo turned to see it float over to Brianna's crib and then Bianca destroyed it with a mini energy ball.

"Energy balls? Isn't that a demonic power?" Piper asked,

"well Cole is half demon," Leo said, Piper flicked out her hands, blowing the demon up,

"Cole, right," Piper said. A few minutes later, Piper was looking through photo albums and diaries to find out more about her family in this reality, so far she had found out Phoebe was married to a half demon called Cole and they had Bianca, Prue was married to a journalist at 415 called Alex and they had Brianna, she and Leo had never been divorced and had Melinda and expecting another daughter, who they were planning on calling Leona, just like Melinda had said. A group of warlocks blinked in, there was about five of them, the first one conjured an athame and tried to stab Piper, a glowing, violet, forcefield surrounded her, the athame couldn't pass through it and the warlock formed a fire ball. The force field dropped and the warlock smacked the fire ball into her stomach, she was blasted across the room and a large burn was on her stomach,

"my baby," she yelped, the fire ball had killed the baby. A voice filled Piper's head,

"you only have one choice, you must reverse the spell, if you ever want this to come true you must reverse it, for the baby," it said, Piper closed her eyes and chanted;

"Return what is, reverse what if,

Let this spell be cast adrift,

Take me to where I'm from,

I leave this place, let me be gone,"

she changed into golden lights which disappeared into the air.

Piper reappeared the attic, Leo was standing behind her with Melinda,

"where'd you go?" he asked,

"to where I wanna be," Piper replied, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, he orbed them to the bedroom,

"bye, bye," Melinda giggled, she sat down on the floor and started colouring in some pictures.

To be continued...

Next chapter- Prue meets a journalist at 415,and Piper and Leo discover Phoebe's hideout.


	4. A Journalist and A Queen

A journalist and a Queen:

"Right Prue, remember the journalist from 415 is coming to see you this afternoon," the eldest charmed one's assistant sad,

"yeah, I remember," Prue replied, someone knocked on the door and opened it, peeking their head around,

"Alex Burgess," he said,

"oh Alex, please come in," the assistant said, Prue was looking through her draws and said, in an unwelcoming way,

"yeah Alex, come in," she looked up to see a man standing her doorway. He was about the same age as her, maybe a few months older, he had green eyes and black hair,

"hi, you must be Prudence?" he said stepping in and offering her a hand to shake,

"Prue, friends call me Prue," she said with a smile as she shook his hand,

"am I a friend?" he asked with a laugh,

"you could be, you definatly could be," she whispered under her breath, giving him a smile,

"what you say?" Alex asked, Prue didn't know what to say and replied,

"I like your eyes, they're green, just like mine," she pointed to her eye,

"I like your eyes," he told her, taking her hand and kissing it,

"typical," the assistant muttered, walking out and slamming the door,

"aren't you charming?" Prue said as an intorical question.

Back at the manor,

"mommy, mommy," Melinda said opening her mother's bedroom door with telekinesis, "I found aunt Phoebe,"

"what?" asked a voice, then Leo sat up,

"daddy! but this is mommy's bed!" she exclaimed.

"Well you see, when adults like each other they...." Leo began, but Piper, who had just woke up, stopped him and said,

"lets not go there today, what did you say Mellie?"

"I found aunt Phoebe," she said, looking down at the floor,

"how?" Piper asked suspiciously,

"scrying," she mumbled,

"Melinda Haliwell! I told you no scrying!" Piper exclaimed,

"oops, sorry, but I got bored and wanted Wicca, and I knew she was with aunt Phoebe, so I scryed using the bracelet aunt Phoebe got me," Melinda replied,

"where did you find her?" Piper asked,

"she's here," Melinda told them,

"Mellie, I think you scryed for yourself," Leo said, Melinda pulled a face and shook her head, then she looked at the gold charm bracelet around her wrist and said,

"oh."

"Go to the attic and let mommy and daddy get dressed, but no scrying," Piper told her daughter, the little girl orbed out, the middle sister turned her head and Leo kissed her lips, they lay back on the pillows, sharing another kiss.

A few moments later, Piper, Leo and Melinda stood in the attic, scrying with Phoebe's gold watch,

"gotcha," Piper said as the crystal dropped in one place,

"Melinda you stay with daddy," Piper said, "I'll call Prue and pick her up outside Bucklands again,"

"no, I'll orb us there," Leo said, taking her hand,

"what about Melinda?" Piper asked, the parents looked down at their daughter who placed one of her hands on their linked ones,

"I'll be okay," she said in a soft, quiet, tone. A tear of happiness trickled from Piper's eye, Melinda orbed into Leo's arms and he orbed them all out.

They orbed into an abandoned castle,

"where are we?" Melinda asked, looking outside to see many fields all meeting at a large forest,

"I'd say medieval times," Piper said,

"I'm not so sure about that," Leo said, "say a spell to find out." Piper thought for a moment before chanting;

"Here we are, this place we came,

Show it's location and it's name,"

green light appeared in the air and spelled out letters,

"k-i-n-g-d-o-m-o-f-p-e-n-t-a-g-r-a-m," Leo said as they formed,

"what's the kingdom of pentagram?" Piper asked,

"It's where Queen Phena lives," Melinda said,

"who's Queen Phena?" Leo asked, bending down to her height.

"Queen Phena is a powerful witch who lives in the realm she created," Melinda told them, "she looks like aunt Phoebe,"

"how'd you know?" Piper asked,

"there was a picture," Melinda replied,

"no, how'd you know all this?" Piper asked again,

"it's in the book of shadows, I read it when I sneaked up to the attic," Melinda explained,

"but you can't read," Leo said,

"no silly, I used magic," she said.

"Can you use it one this?" Piper asked, hinting to a scroll which was on the wall, the writing was in latin,

"Hear now the witches words,

Show their meaning to me."

The writing on the scroll glowed, and then a voice said;

"only one with relativity can destroy the Queen of the realm, her power is greater than others and takes one of her life to defeat, they who take her life gain her power and become the rightful heir to the throne," the voice faded as it spoke and then disappeared,

"what the hell does that mean?" Piper asked in confusion,

"that only one of her past life's or future ones can kill Phena," Leo said, they heard an explosion from upstairs,

"so you think Phoebe is one of Phena's future lives?" Piper asked, Leo nodded and he orbed them upstairs.

The three orbed into a large room to see Wicca pounce at a beautiful woman, she looked almost identicle to Phoebe, except her hair had pieces of gold braided into part of it, the remaining part was pinned up. She was wearing a long scarlet dress, which was lined with gold, her shoes were red, satin, high-heels and she had a gold amulet around her neck, at the centre of it was a dazzling, red, ruby.

"Phena!" Melinda exclaimed,

"Melinda!" the woman replied, Melinda froze Wicca and orbed over to Phena,

"how are you?" the magical Queen asked,

"wait, how do you know my daughter?" Piper asked,

"well she visits me most days," Phena replied,

"Melinda?" Leo said,

"sorry, I meant to tell you," Melinda said.

"Shut up, I have a past life to kill," Phoebe yelled, she zapped Leo and Piper with electrical bolts and fired one at Melinda, she froze them and moved them into Wicca, the wolf exploded but then reformed,

"why you be mean aunt Phoebe?" Melinda asked, she took hold of Phena's hand and orbed them to her parents, Phena helped them up,

"Wicca! Attack!" Phoebe yelled. The platinum furred wolf leapt forward, Piper and Melinda tried to freeze her, but a force field protected her from it, Phena shot a fiery beam of yellow light and it destroyed Wicca's force field,

"lets go," Leo said taking hold of his wife, daughter and Phena, they became orbs but then returned to normal and fell unconcious,

"I don't think so," Phoebe said stroaking Wicca's head, the creature had just stopped them from orbing out with a stream of dark mist.

To be continued...


	5. Past vs Present

Past vs. Present:

Phoebe watched as Phena's eyes fluttered open,

"finally, It woudn't be no fun if I killed you while you were sleeping," the youngest sister said, electricity sparkled around her hands, she fired it at Phena who released a blast of burning light at it, the two powers met and caused a massive explosion.

"You shouldn't have done that," Phoebe said, she released more electricity, which Phena turned to a shower of sparks,

"you shouldn't have done that," Phena repeated, she shot Phoebe backwards with golden blasts. Wicca snarled and leapt forward at Phena, but the dog exploded,

"you need to be put down," Piper said, her hands still in position to use her power, Wicca reformed and Melinda and Piper both froze her.

"Mommy, why is aunt Phoebe fighting with her past life?" Melinda asked,

"because aunt Phoebe is kinda crazy right now, she's not seeing things properly," Piper replied,

"actually," Phoebe said, surrounding the group in a dome of electricity, "for the first time I'm seeing things perfectly clear,"

"Leo, orb us outta this thing," Piper said, she couldn't blow through the electricity, Leo tried to orb them out but failed, leaving Phena to battle Phoebe and Wicca alone. A man shimmered in next to Phena,

"Cole," Phena said, "it will need Belthazar to vanquish this beast," she pointed at Wicca, who growled,

"Cole," Piper whispered, recognising him from one of the pictures in the alternate reality she had gone to with her spell. Cole changed into a red demon, he had symbols in black on part of it, and he had a black outfit on, he formed an energy ball and launched it at Wicca, making her explode, as she did so she became a toy again, making pieces of stuffing fall about. Phoebe got angry and created another dome if electricity, this time around Cole/Belthazar,

"he can vanquish an industructible wolf but he can't destroy a dome of electricity?" Leo said,

"neither can you silly," Melinda stated,

"she's got a point," Piper said with a smile, they all turned to see Phoebe and Phena trying to destroy each other with their own offence ability. Phoebe levitated and flew at Phena, pushing her to the ground, Phena responded with a glittering blast which surrounded Phoebe and carried her in the air, before slamming her into a wall.

"You..." Phoebe started but stopped when she felt a premonition bubble into her mind;

_Kal Green walked through a corridor, he stopped when a woman stepped in-front of him, she released electric bolts into the sides of hid head and while doing so levitated them both into the air, the bolts were slowly killing him and then his body dropped to the floor, Phoebe looked down and smiled._

"No matter what you do, I'm gonna get him," Phoebe told them,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a voice from behind, Phoebe was thrown through the air by an invisible force and Prue stepped out of the shadows. She waved her hands at the electric dome around Leo, Piper and Melinda, slowly shifting the bolts,

"no!" Phoebe yelled, throwing her hands forward and creating a powerful dome of electricity around her eldest sister,

"Phoebe you're insane!" Prue exclaimed. The trapped beings could only watch as Phoebe took Phena by her throat, channeling electricity through her body, then she exploded and twinkling lights remained in the air, they started to float up but Phoebe grabbed them and absorbed all they were,

"see'ya," she said dissolving into golden sparkles. The domes flickered and dropped,

"we need to follow her," Prue said,

"split up, me, Leo and Melinda, then you and Cole," Piper said,

"we don't know him," Prue stated,

"he doesn't know us but I know him, I'll explain later, he's a half demon and kinda angelic warrior," Piper replied,

"angelic? how can a part demon be angelic?" Prue said,

"Prue, zip it," Piper said, "we need to go."

Kal Green walked through the corridor, he heard footsteps and then a woman stepped out in-front of him,

"I know you," he said, but she grabbed his shoulders and levitated, pushing him against a wall and dropped him. Kal got up from the ground and opened his mouth to yell, but Phoebe shocked him with electricity and pulled him up, more elcetricity glowed around her hands.

To be continued...

Next chapter- Will the others get there in time to stop Phoebe?


	6. The Killer in Me

The Killer in Me:

"Phoebe don't!" Piper yelled, but it was too late, electricity extended from Phoebe's hands into Kal's head, he groaned in pain s she lifted him into the air, still channeling electric bolts through his head. Prue tried to move Phoebe off the baseball player but the electric connection was too strong,

"Piper do something!" Prue exclaimed, Piper raised her hands to use her power but could only watch as the bolts became too powerful and killed Kal Green, breaking the connection and letting him drop to the ground. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Piper looked on in horror, a vengeful-grin spread across Phoebe's face Piper saw this and remembered the smile alternate Phoebe had given her in the universe from her spell,

"Leo," Prue said, "heal him," they all ran to Kal's side, but Piper stood still in shock,

"mommy, what happened to the man?" Melinda asked, Piper didn't reply, she was finding it hard to believe her sister had took a life, even though it was the life of a killer.

"No!" Phoebe bellowed, before Leo could even try to heal Kal she blasted him backwards with glowing bolts of electricity,

"daddy!" Melinda cried, she looked at Phoebe and started to move her through the air with telekinesis. Phoebe looked into her niece's eyes, she wondered if she could be as cruel as to harm her, then she realiized, she had just killed a man, what couldn't she do now? She stretched out her hands and released electricity, when Piper saw it heading towards her daughter she broke from her trance and ran in-front of Melinda, then she threw out her hands and blew the bolts into harmless sparks,

"how could you be so evil?" she asked her younger sister, taking her daughter in her arms,

"I got in touch with the killer in me," Phoebe replied, dematerialising into golden lights.

Later that day, they sat in the manor,

"we need to kill her," Cole said, standing up and changing into Belthazar,

"no, she's still our sister, murderer or not," Prue said,

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked the middle sister, who was writing in a notepad,

"a spell," Piper replied, then she chanted;

"To change the past,

Take me to the place,

That our magic was discraced."

The four adults and Melinda looked around as the room appeared to spin and became fuzzy, when everything became clear again they were back in the corridor, but it was empty

"Piper, what did you do?" Prue asked,

"I haven't done anything yet," Piper replied, "wait," the watched as Kal Green came into sight and Phoebe appeared from golden sparkles.

"I know you," Kal said, Phoebe grabbed him by his shoulders and started to levitate them up when Prue seperated them with her power,

"Leo get Kal outta here," Piper said, Leo nodded and became orbs which floated into the air and surrounded Kal, then they both disappeared, Phoebe shot electricity but Piper froze it and blew it up. Prue released Phoebe from her telekinetic hold and she fell to the floor,

"this is for the best," Piper said, then she whispered something in Melinda's ear and the little girl orbed them out. Moments later, Melinda orbed her and Piper back in, and Piper chanted;

"I take your hands in mine,

And with this string I will entwine,

Your powers I'll forever bind,

From now until the end of time."

A cluster of twinkling light floated from Phoebe's chest and exploded in the air,

"my powers!" Phoebe exclaimed,

"what powers?" Piper asked with a cocky grin, she grabbed Phoebe by her arm and Melinda orbed them out while Prue projected out.

To be continued...

Next Chapter- The Elders find out Piper has binded Phoebe's powers and decide to punish her, because even though she stopped Phoebe from killing Kal Green, she also broke the power of three.


	7. No Magic Needed

This is set a few days after the last chapter. Also, this is going to be a short chapter, but a long one is coming up soon.

No Magic Needed:

"Phoebe," Piper called as she stalked down the basement stairs,

"behind you," Phoebe said, Piper spun round to see she wasn't there, then she felt a kick in her back and fell forward, before rolling down the remaining steps. Phoebe stepped over her sister's unconscious body and jogged up the stairs,

"I don't need magic to kill him," she said before leaving through the door and locking it behind her.

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked, she got up from her seat at the kitchen table and used her power to float an knife to her, making sure Phoebe didn't notice,

"oh she's asleep, in the basement," Phoebe grinned,

"what did you do?" Prue yelled, the two sisters jumped at each other and Phoebe wrestled the knife away and used it to slash Prue's arm. Prue floated a vase to her and, before it could float into her grasp, Phoebe pulled it from the air, smashing over Prue's head, knocking her unconscious. Then, Phoebe ran up to the attic and started searching through draws, shelves and boxes but she stopped and grabbed something from the draw,

"bingo," she said, holding up the gun, then she ran downstairs and out the house, stealing Piper's car keys and driving her car away.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Piper stirred and managed to sit up, holding her head in pain,

"Phoebe," she said in a mumbled whisper, when she opened her eyes properly, she found bright lights around her and when they cleared she was in a large white space, white columns dotted around,

"oh no," she said, she lay back down but found herself floated into a standing up position.

"Charmed one, you are in serious trouble," said a voice, a group of white-robed men surrounded her,

"why?" Piper asked innocently,

"you bound your sister's powers," bellowed one of the robed men, they were elders,

"she was going to kill a man," Piper replied,

"you broke the power of three," yelled another,

"I think I know how to fix that," said a woman's voice, then from spiralling lights Patty, the sisters' mother, appeared.

To be continued...


	8. Mind of a Killer

Replies- andy20: What Patty said to the elders will be revealed in a later chapter, they sent Piper away before Patty told them, so she does't know either. Mysterious Midnight: Thanks for reviewing. Also, next chapter will be quite long.

Mind of a Killer:

"Ow!" Piper exclaimed as she landed hard on the floor, she sat up and looked around, "Prue," she said, Prue lay not far from her, unconscious.

"Leo!" Piper yelled for her husband as she rested Prue's wounded head on her lap, the blood soaking her jeans, Leo orbed in and healed Prue's head, "Phoebe must have hit her with this vase," Piper told him, holding up a piece of glass from the broken vase.

"I have an idea how to find out what Phoebe's gonna do, a telepathy spell," Prue said as Leo helped her up,

"ok," Piper agreed, Melinda jumped down from her chair at the table and said,

"I got a spell," then she chanted;

"Cookie dumb, Cookie dough,

Let us hear what aunt Phoebe does know."

The four of them shivered as Phoebe's thought entered their minds;

_"I have to kill him, if I could only find him, if only that stupid half demon hadn't killed Wicca. When my sisters wake up it'll be too late, I'll have found him and shoot him more times than imaginable, I need to kill him!"_

Melinda covered her ears,

"aunt Phoebe sure does talk alot," she said pulling a face,

"maybe we should take the spell off her," Leo said, Prue nodded and chanted;

"Keep Phoebe's thoughts from my niece,

Free her from the spell, so she can have peace."

Melinda giggled as she hiccuped a bubble of light, she tried to grab it but popped it instead,

"aunt Phoebe quiet!" she stated before going to back to the table and colouring in her picture of herself, Piper and Leo, there was also a baby girl in Leo's arms. Phoebe's thoughts still echoed through Piper, Leo and Prue's minds;

_"Could that be him? I hope it is! Ready, aim, fire!"_

"No!" Prue yelled as the sounds of a gunshot drummed against their ears,

"we need to go, Piper stay with Melinda," Leo said, before Piper could refuse the whitelighter orbed him and Prue out,

"bye, bye," Melinda said, "la la la la, Leona and me,"

"Leona? No, it couldn't be," Piper whispered, then she walked over and picked up her daughter's picture, she looked at the baby in Leo's arms and remembered looking at her baby bump in the spell universe.

To be continued...


	9. Anything you feel, I feel more

Replies- Mysterious Midnight: If you remember, Leona is what Piper and Leo were going to call the child they were expecting in the spell universe, except Melinda has know idea about it and that was why Piper was so confused. Hope you understand now.

Anything you feel, I feel more:

Leo and Prue orbed into an alley to see Phoebe standing over a man, he had a bullet wound in his chest and she was giggling evily,

"Phoebe! No!" Prue yelled, she moved her youngest sister into a pile of trash cans and she and Leo ran to the man's side.

"I can't heal him, he's dead," Leo told Prue after failing to heal Kal Green, the man,

"she's done it, she's killed him, it looks like stripping her powers couldn't stop his death," Prue said, a single tear rolled down her cheek. They heard a scream from the other end of the alley,

"who was that?" Prue asked,

"I don't know," Leo replied, he took her arm and orbed them to where the scream came from,

"heal her," Prue instructed,

"there's nothing to heal, she has no wound," Leo said,

"I'm an empath," the woman said, finding it hard to breath,

"a what?" Prue asked,

"she feels what others feel," Leo informed her.

"I'm okay now, his pain is gone, he's dead," the empath told them, Leo helped her up and pushed her and Prue out the way as Phoebe fired her gun again.

Back at the manor,

"sweetie, who's Leona?" Piper asked, pretending not to know,

"my baby sister," Melinda replied,

"but you don't have a baby sister," Piper said in a soft, sweet, tone,

"I will," Melinda said, "soon, but first aunt Prue and aunt Phoebe have a baby, called Brianna and Bianca."

"How'd you know all this?" Piper asked, concerned at her daughter's knowledge of the spell universe,

"I saw it, in a dream," Melinda replied,

"a premonition," Piper whispered, Leo orbed in with Prue and a woman, next to her.

"This is Tara-Leigh Jacobs," Leo said,

"where's Phoebe? What about Kal?" Piper questioned,

"she killed him, and Tara-Leigh felt it, she's an empath," Prue told her,

"what are we gonna do?" Piper asked,

"there's nothing we can do, Phoebe will go to jail though," Leo told her.

"Aunt Phoebe can't go to jail, then Bianca won't be born," Melinda said,

"Mellie shush, we're having an adult talk," Prue said, she patted her niece's head,

"no," Tara-Leigh said, "let her talk," she bent down to Melinda's height and nodded,

"if aunt Phoebe goes to jail then her and uncle Cole won't have Bianca, then we can't be the next charmed ones," Melinda explained,

"isn't Cole that demon guy?" Prue asked, but they ignored her.

"Who can't be the next charmed ones?" Leo asked,

"me, Brianna, Bianca and my little sister, Leona," Melinda replied,

"I think she had a premonition," Piper said, suddenly, Tara-Leigh pushed Prue and Piper backwards into the wall, then she did the same to Leo before advancing towards Melinda.

To be continued...


	10. Dark Emotions

Replies- andy20: What Tara-Leigh is gonna do is in this chapter. muse-of-the-fairies: Yeah, I agree, kids with powers are alot of trouble and there will be more of that in an upcoming chapter, in which Melinda will cause a big problem with her magic. Mysterious Midnight: I hope you like my cliffhangers. here's my update.

Dark Emotions:

"What the hell?" Prue yelled, she forced Tara-Leigh away from Melinda with her power,

"didn't you think to ask her if she was a demon before you brought her back to our home?" Piper exclaimed,

"oh yeah, I'm sure she would have admitted to wanting to kill us," Leo snapped,

"well cocky demons do," Piper stated, the three arguing adults got up and stepped in-front of Melinda.

"Push this into a wall," Piper said, she threw out her hands to blow Tara-Leigh up but Leo pushed her aside, making her blow up a cupboard instead, "what did you do that for?" Piper asked her ex-husband,

"I just thought, she's an empath, so maybe she's feeling someone else's emotions," Leo said,

"like mine?" said a voice from behind, they all spun around to see Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Melinda stated, she held out her hands hoping Phoebe would hug her, but, they all got a shock when bolts of electricity were released from her palms,

"that's how she got a premonition, she somehow has Phoebe's powers," Leo said,

"or maybe mom did it," Piper said, they watched as the bolts blasted Phoebe through the air, Piper froze her mid-blast, "well at least I can do that to her now."

"Her emotions are so clouded, she wants to feel pain but all she can feel is anger, her lust for revenge is fullfilled and now all she wants is her powers, and she's willing to kill Melinda for them," Tara-Leigh told them, she was sitting in the corner of the kitchen with her eyes closed, then she sprung up and used her empathy to tap into Piper's power and then she tried to blow Melinda up, but the little girl used Phoebe's power of empathy, which was currently inside her, to channel the blow back at Tara-Leigh, blowing up a window.

"Sleep tight," Prue said, she telekinetically lifted Tara-Leigh into the air and slammed her hard into the wall, knocking her out, Piper froze the door of the cupboard she had just exploded, it had been hanging on its hinges and had now fallen, not meaning to unfreeze Phoebe. Then the youngest sister leapt forward and pushed Piper to the ground, the two sisters were fighting when they dissolved into golden sparks and appeared up on the roof. Phoebe pushed Piper, she grabbed her younger sister's arm and they toppled from the roof, both landing on the concrete driveway.

To be continued...


	11. Passion of a Witch and Demon

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.

Passion of a Witch and Demon:

Leo held his hands over Phoebe and Piper's unconscious bodies, releasing a golden glow over them, Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she rolled away from her sister's side,

"what's happening?" Prue asked,

"I don't know, my magic isn't working, it might need the power of three," Leo replied,

"well then we have a problem, considering one of them is powerless and evil, and the other one is in some kind of coma," Prue stated.

"Well maybe Melinda can help," said Patty's voice, then she appeared, "she is destined to be one of the next charmed ones after all,"

"mom," Prue was thrilled to see her mother and hugged her corpereal body, "I suppose that could work, but that will only be the power of two," Patty looked to see Phoebe was gone.

That night, Phoebe walked down an alley when she saw Cole shimmer in-front of her,

"you killed my Queen," he said forming an energy ball,

"you killed my dog," she replied with a smile, hey both felt a surge of passion go through them and Cole forced Phoebe into a wall, pressing his lips to hers in a powerful kiss. Minutes later, Phoebe was lying on Cole's coat on the ground, he gave her a quick kiss before shimmering out,

"could it be love?" Phoebe asked herself, "could murderers love?"

Patty and Prue were searching through the book, trying to fnd a solution to the power of two problem, when Phoebe burst through the front doors,

"I think I can solve your power of two problem," she said, placing her hand on her stomach,

"I don't even wanna know," Prue said, then she stood in-between Phoebe and Melinda and they chanted;

"For our fellow charmed one we do weep,

So let her awake from her sleep,

Bring her back from slumber deep."

Golden twinkles entered Piper's body and she awoke,

"mommy!" Melinda giggled, she ran and hugged her mother's leg,

"Phoebe slept with Cole," Prue told her sister,

"and it helped me to see things in a different light," Phoebe said,

"you're coming back to us?" Leo said,

"no, I'm joining Cole and going to live in Phena's castle," Phoebe told them, "don't worry, I'll be back," as she finished speaking Cole shimmered in and wrapped his arms around her and shimmered them out.

To be continued...


	12. Dream of the Future

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.

This is set five months after the last chapter. Prue and Alex, the journalist, are seriously dating and she has told him about the whole being a witch, and he's hiding his problems with dealing with it. They have not seen Phoebe or Cole since the night she got pregnant. Piper and Leo are giving their relationship another go, much to the excitement of Melinda.

Dream of the Future:

Piper and Leo looked at their sleeping daughter, she was curled up in her bed, Prue was on a date with Alex.

"Leo, look," Piper said, worried, she practically leapt from her lover's arms to her daughter's bed, "what's happening?"

"a premonition," Leo replied, he stroaked Melinda's head and held Piper in his arms, they watched as their daughter rolled around and made strange noises while she slept.

Premonition:

_Phoebe lay on a bed and held a baby in her arms,_

_"that's my girl," she said. The vision changed and Phoebe was now kissing Cole on the bed, a little girl, about two years old, sat at the end of the bed playing with toy blocks._

_Once again, the vision changed, it now showed Melinda playing with a little boy, a little girl and a baby girl, there was a knock on the door and Prue opened it, a woman who was very familiar to Prue, stood there,_

_"hi, my name's Paige Matthews," the woman said, "I don't know how I got here, but I feel the need to come in,"_

_"demon's really are stupid," Prue said, she waved her hand and an athame flew from a table at the woman, but she dematerialised into bright lights,_

_"she orbed!" Prue exclaimed, the woman orbed back in behind Prue and stumbled to the floor, a silver pendant with the triquetra on it could now be seen around her neck,_

_"charmed one," one of the little boys said._

Melinda awoke from her sleep and said,

"things have changed, cousin Brianna is now a boy called Evan, cousin Bianca is still a girl but is called Colyssa now and baby sister is still called Leona. but there was another girl, she was like auntie Prue and could orb like me and daddy,"

"wait a minute, what changed your cousins?" Leo asked,

"a higher power," Melinda replied, her eyes had turned glowing white and she was now speaking in the voice of an adult woman, "things had to be changed, otherwise Paige, your long lost sister, would not be introduced, the power of four would not be created, leading to the next charmed ones taking over and the twice blessed child would not be born."

"Who are you, what are you talking about?" Leo questioned,

"I am Melinda, from the future, I had things changed, if things weren't changed then Bianca would have been brought up evil and Brianna with her, they would then kill Paige and then there would only be the power of two, they weren't strong enough to stop the demons killing my sister and her baby, she was carrying the twice blessed child, the ultimate power," Melinda told them,

"how do you know that won't happen even though you've changed things?" Piper asked,

"I'll return after Leona is born, then all four of us will be together and I'll tell you if my plan worked," their daughter replied, with that Melinda's eyes returned to normal and she fell into a deep sleep,

"we need to find Paige," Piper stated, then she thought back to what had happened with the elders and Patty, "Melinda didn't change things by herself, mom helped her when I stripped Phoebe's powers, they needed for us to find Paige and mom was the only one who knew about her, so she told Melinda, who had the power to change things, about it and the rest is up to us," Leo gave a confused looked and nodded.

To be continued...


	13. Sharing a Vision

Replies- peanut2lb: Piper and Leo's second daughter (who they haven't had yet) is going to have the twice blessed child in the future. Gomay: Yes, Prue's going to have a boy. CuteLittleBritt and Mysterious Midnight: Thanks for reviewing

This is set a few months after the last chapter and they are trying to find Paige. Phoebe is now nine months pregnant.

Sharing a Vision:

Piper sat at her lap top, she was on the web trying to find out about Paige,

"mom," said a female's voice, Piper recognised it as the voice of adult Melinda. She turned to see a young woman, she had brunette curls which rested on her shoulders, she was wearing leather pants and a strapless red top, she also wore stilleto red boots,

"how did you get here?" Piper asked,

"simple astral projection spell," adult Melinda replied, "I came to give something to little me," she waved her hand and little Melinda orbed in next to her.

"Sweetie," Piper said, taking her daughter's hands in hers, "this girl is going to give you something," future Melinda offered her hand to her younger self, "it's okay," Piper assured her child, little Melinda placed her hand on big Melinda's and they were both enveloped in orbs. When the orbs passed, adult Melinda was gone and little Melinda was staring at her mother, her eyes were orbs and she didn't blink, Piper reached forward to her daughter but was hit by a beam of orbs and was drawn into Melinda's premonition;

_A woman approached South Bay Social Services and screamed as a demon shimmered in in-front of her, her formed an energy ball but it lifted from his hand and exploded, then Piper, Leo and Prue stepped out from the shadows._

"I know where she is," Piper said, she picked up Melinda and said;

"Mellie, I need you to orb us to the place from your premonition."

To be continued...

Ps. That was the shortest chapter I've ever written but will lead up to some longer chapters.


	14. A Charming Sister

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.

A Charming Sister:

Melinda and Piper orbed in outside South Bay Social Services, they saw the woman from the premonition approach the doors,

"Paige!" Piper called out, the woman spun around as a demon shimmered in behind her. Melinda moved the demon away with her telekinesis and tried to freeze Paige,

"Mellie, she won't freeze, she's a witch just like us, she's charmed," Piper told her daughter, Melinda orbed to Paige and started to pull on her skirt,

"are you magic?" the little girl asked, "what your powers?" Paige orbed out and back in again,

"wait a minute, you know about your powers?" Piper asked in shock,

"yeah, I've had them for a while now," Paige replied, "you must be Piper, a woman visited me about you this morning,"

"Melinda," Piper said,

"I didn't do it," Melinda replied in her defence,

"no not you, well actually yeah you, but not you you," Piper said, she even confused herself never mind her child daughter.

"Anyway, this woman said you would come to me and say your my sister, and she told me to do this," Paige said, she pulled an athame from her bag,

"yeah, I don't think my daughter told you to do that," Piper replied, then she thought, "I bet it was Phoebe," she kicked Paige in the stomach and grabbed the athame from her hand,

"I've heard of sibling rivalry," said a voice, Prue and Leo stepped out from the shadows, "but this is like Phoebe all over again," the demon regained consciousness and ran at Melinda, she froze him and started to spin him around in the air, Prue took a potion from Leo and threw it at Paige,

"potion," the new sister called, it orbed into her hand and she threw it back at Prue and Leo, turning them into hamsters,

"great," Piper said sarcastically, "my husband and big sister are fluffy little rodents, my younger sister is evil and off having a baby, and my new sister is some kind of crazy, whitelighter-witch hybrid," Paige scowled and orbed out.

To be continued...


	15. The Power of Four: A Hamster, a pregnant...

Replies- Gomay: Paige is not evil, she just thinks that Piper and the others are evil, that's why she attacked. Mysterious Midnight & muse-of-the-fairies: Thanks for reviewing

Paige's powers are the following: Orbing, Telekinetic-Orbing, Glamouring/Shapeshifting, Sensing, Healing, Orb-forcefield and Thermodynamic-Orbs (can throw orbs which are extremelly hot and burn things, like fire)

The Power of Four: A hamster, a pregnant mortal, a crazy whitelighter-witch hybrid, and finally, a witch:

"Leo, Prue!" Piper called, the black hamster, Prue, projected into her hand and the blonde one, Leo, orbed into the other,

"mommy, can we take my friend home?" Melinda asked, she had bound the demon's wrists with electrical bolts and was holding onto one of his fingers.

"Sure," Piper replied, taking no notice, she had no idea her daughter's "friend" was a demon,

"so, what's it like being charmed?" Paige asked, she released a stream of orbs at Piper, who tried to freeze them with no prevail, they shot passed her and hit a tree, it exploded into flames,

"wow, that's one mega fire power," Piper said.

"Can we go now?" Melinda asked impatiently,

"yeah, but first I need to put your new auntie Paige to sleep," Piper replied,

"me help," Melinda giggled, she waved her hands at a rock and it hit Paige on the head, knocking her unconscious, Piper smiled before grabbing Paige's arm, she took hold of Melinda's free hand and shrieked when she saw Melinda holding the demon's fingers, but the little witch orbed them out before she could do anything.

Later that day, Melinda had put a flower in the demon's hair and was happily playing tea party with him,

"great," he said to himself, "I was once the source's right hand man, and now I'm being held prisoner by a little girl," he tried to pull his hands from the electric cords but was shocked.

Meanwhile, Piper had found a shoe box and put Prue and Leo in it, before tieing Paige to a chair with magic-proof ropes, now she was trying to summon Phoebe;

"In this night, and in this hour,

Bring my sister, who has no power,"

spiralling lights formed Phoebe, she was holding her heavily pregnant stomach,

"you're a bit early if you wanna meet your niece, not due for a few more days," she said.

"Look, Phoebe, why did you tell Paige to kill us?" Piper asked,

"I didn't, I have no magic, I couldn't get to her, though Cole did, he shapeshifted into me and shimmered to her," Phoebe explained,

"well isn't this just great," Piper said sarcastically, "the power of four, me, a hamster, a mortal and a psycho," she looked at Paige who was regaining consciousness,

"the power of four?" she questioned,

"yeah, us," Piper replied, pointing to herself, Paige, Phoebe and the shoe box,

"oh," Paige said,

"uh oh," Phoebe said, she felt a twinge in her stomach and fell to her knees, letting out a cry of pain, Piper slapped her hands to her cheeks,

"now I get to deliver my evil niece," she moaned.

To be continued...


	16. Whispers of the Wendigos

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.

I made a mistake in the last chapter, I said "nephew" instead of "niece" when I was talking about Phoebe's baby, but I've changed that now.

This is set a year after the last chapter; Piper delivered Phoebe's daughter Colyssa. Paige joined Piper and Prue and they re-made the power of three. Piper turned Leo and Prue back from hamsters. Prue is married to Alex and is seven months pregnant. Piper and Leo are completely back together and she is two weeks pregnant. Phoebe has gone back to Cole and not been seen since the birth of their daughter.

Whispers of the Wendigo:

Paige walked through the park, she was alone, just like she felt, Prue and Piper were both pregnant, so they had things to get ready before the babies came, Paige felt like the odd one out. She stopped when she got to a swing and sat down on it's plastic seat, clutching the chains it hung on, the whitelighter-witch shot up when she heard whispering from amongst the bushes, she created a cluster of thermodynamic-orbs. The brunette stalked over to the bushes and screamed as someone grabbed her shoulders, she leapt from the strong hold and fired the burning hot orbs, luckily she missed,

"oh Glenn, I'm so sorry," she said, running over to her high school sweetheart, who had taken her by surprise.

"It's okay, when you told you had magical powers a few months ago, I didn't think you'd use them on me," he replied with a smirk, once again, the whispering whistled in the air,

"we need to get outta here," Paige said, she grabbed his arms but he pulled back, forcing a kiss on her lips as he pushed her at the swings.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, pulling away,

"what's a matter Paige? I thought you liked it passionate," he laughed bitterly, his eyes turned yellow and he moved forward for another kiss, this time it was to forceful for Paige to pull away, she was about to orb when Glenn shot away from her and slammed into a tree, she looked to see Prue and Piper,

"Leo sensed you were in trouble," Piper said stepping over to her youngest sister.

"The power of three," Glenn snarled, he looked up at the cloud-filled sky and watched as the full moon became clear, he laughed as his body turned bigger, and covered in black and grey hair, his clothes ripped off and he pounced forward. Piper threw out her hands to freeze him as more like him ran from the bushes,

"it's not working," Piper stated, Prue waved her hands in all directions and the beasts flew through the air,

"they're wendigos," the eldest Halliwell sister said, "at least my power works, try again," Piper tried again and this time the wendigos just slowed down. Suddenly, a stream of orbs shot from her right palm and struck a group of wendigos, they exploded into flames,

"it looks like your baby has the same power as me," Paige said, they faced the final four wendigos, one of them being Glenn, "lets go," she said, orbing her sisters out.

To be continued…


	17. Beauty and the Beast

Replies- peanut2lb: Cole and Phoebe will make an appearance in an upcoming chapter along with their daughter. Mysterious Midnight: thanks for reviewing

Beauty and the Beast:

Glenn stepped into the large cave, he was in human form,

"hello, anybody home?" he called,

"what do you want?" bellowed a female voice,

"I want Paige to be with me," he yelled out. Crimson mist formed a beautiful woman, her long raven-coloured hair went down to her knees, red material wrapped around her body, covering from her chest to her thighs,

"I am Avenki, goddess of lust and sister of Aphrodite," she said, "now what do you want?"

"I want Paige by my side, I want her to be with me, I want her to become my bride," Glenn explained,

"I do not know of this Paige," Avenki replied,

"here," he said, handing her a photo of Paige. Avenki took the photo and began to hum a soft melody, the picture was enveloped by a red glow and disappeared, after this had happened Avenki stopped humming,

"I have cast my spell, you must seal it with a kiss before midnight, then she shall be yours," she said,

"how can I repay you?" Glenn asked with happiness,

"if she has your child it will be half charmed one and half wendigo, something of great power, you will give that child to me, I shall raise it as my own, raise it as a god," Avenki told him.

"I would never give you my child," Glenn snapped, his hands became claws,

"then you shall become a beast forever, and I will trap you and your beloved in The Dark Haven," she snarled, with a wave of her hand Glenn became his wendigo form and Paige appeared in his arms.

"Glenn," she whispered,

"you can save him, a kiss can save him," Avenki lied, Paige leaned up towards Glenn's head and stroked his furry face, before kissing it on the cheek area, red mist danced around them and Paige wrapped her arms around Glenn's body, he howled like a wolf,

"you shall have a child, one of great power, as shall I," Avenki smiled, "they shall be sisters, but mine will come first," she flicked out her hands and Paige disappeared into The Dark Haven, a dungeon created by the gods to hold enemies, then she took Glenn's paw and led him into another part of the cave, before turning him human again, then she kissed him passionately.

To be continued…


	18. The Midas Kiss

Replies- Mysterious Midnight: I know, the first few chapters were the only things to do with "Morality Bites", I'm changing the title after I post this. Gomay: Yes, but a lot more has happened since the last chapter.

This chapter is set eleven years after the last -I know that's a big jump- so there are new powers, new characters and a lot more:

New powers:

Prue- telepathy

Piper- molecule decreasing

Melinda- molecular combustion

The Kids:

Piper and Leo:-

Melinda Charlotte Halliwell-Wyatt

Leona Patricia Halliwell-Wyatt

Prue and Alex:-

Evan Alexander Halliwell

Phoebe and Cole:-

Colyssa Madeline Turner

Paige and Glenn:-

Valerie Jennifer Matthews

Avenki and Glenn:-

Aurora Helena Porter

Kids Ages:

Melinda- 15

Leona- 11

Evan- 12

Colyssa- 14

Valerie- 10

Aurora- 10

Kids' powers:

Leona- thermodynamic-orbs and orbing

Evan- telekinesis, telepathy and empathy

Colyssa- shimmering and energy balls

Valerie- orbing, self-healing, deflection and wendigo form

Aurora- lust generation, invincibility, telepathy and wendigo form

What has happened in the eleven years:

Phoebe got her powers back and moved back to San Francisco with Cole and Colyssa. Avenki and Paige both had a daughter to Glenn, but when Glenn became resistant to Avenki's lust generation power she seduced a hell-god and became his wife. Paige and Glenn got married and live in a house with their daughter, Valerie, and his daughter to Avenki, Aurora. Prue, Alex and Evan live in the manor with Piper, Leo, Melinda and Leona. Melinda, Leona, Evan and Colyssa are the next charmed ones. Aurora and Valerie are The Daughters of the Moon, part witch/part wendigo and they can take their wendigo form without there being a full moon.

This is a short chapter.

The Midas Kiss:

"So who's the latest innocent?" Piper asked her husband,

"a teenage boy, he has the Midas touch," Leo told them,

"is he cute?" Melinda asked, popping a lollipop in her mouth.

"Melinda, you may be fifteen but you are still my little girl and do not want you…with boys," Leo said, Melinda frowned and floated a magazine, she started to flip through the pages and said;

"umm, dreamy," she was looking at a picture of the latest heart-throb.

"Anyway, where can we find him?" Piper questioned,

"here," Leo simply responded, he waved his hand and orbs formed a teenage boy. He was about sixteen with short blonde hair, he was wearing jeans, a brown t-shirt and brown shoes,

"hi, I'm Beau," he said,

"I'm Melinda," Melinda replied, she gave him a flirty smile and her lollipop blew up.

"Leo, can we talk for a minute," Piper said, she took her husband's hand and led him into the dining room. Melinda and Beau were alone in the kitchen, she stepped towards him and he stepped back, bumping into the fridge,

"I think you're really hot," she said, the teenage witch held him at the fridge with telekinesis and leant in, pressing her lips to his, he responded and they shared a passionate moment, before she pulled back and became a figure of gold.

To be continued…


	19. Love is Golden

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.

Love is Golden:

Piper and Leo returned to the kitchen to find Beau staring at a statue of gold,

"Melinda!" the parents exclaimed in unison.

A few minutes later,

"y'know, we could melt her down and make me something nice," Leona joked,

"Leona! This is serious!" Leo said,

"you need to fix my daughter," Piper told Beau,

"I can't, I don't know how, I only turn things to gold, I don't turn gold to normal things," he replied.

"Where did you touch her…when it happened?" Leo asked, Beau reached out and ran his fingers along Melinda's gold lips, "you kissed her!" the whitelighter exclaimed,

"Leo, calm down, we knew this day would come, our baby's first kiss," Piper said in a soothing tone,

"I thought I was your baby!" Leona said, then she orbed up to her room.

"I've got an idea," Evan joined in "kiss her again," Beau leant forward and, much to Leo's dismay, kissed Melinda's metallic lips, bright lights enveloped her and she returned to normal.

"Whoa," Evan held his hand to his heart, it skipped a beat,

"what?" Melinda asked,

"love," Evan smiled, he had inherited his empathy power from his aunt Phoebe, Melinda and Beau both grinned,

"how can we be in love if I can't even touch your skin?" Beau questioned,

"trust, trust in love," Melinda whispered in his ear. She placed her hands on his cheeks, she leant up and planted a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and they both let the romance consume them, their lips separated and Melinda closed her eyes, they shared another kiss as she orbed them out.

"Ewww!" Leona moaned, Melinda and Beau were in the bedroom, kissing, the eleven year old orbed downstairs, Melinda and Beau laughed and lay down on her bed, still kissing.

Three Weeks Later…

"It's true, I've took four test, I'm pregnant," Melinda told her boyfriend,

"I can't believe it, are you gonna keep it?" he asked,

"Beau, I love you, and I love this baby, you can be as involved as you want, but I'm keeping it," she replied, Beau smiled and held her in his arms,

"I love you…and I love our baby," he said, Melinda grinned and kissed his cheek.

To be continued…

Next Chapter- Seven months later, Melinda goes into premature labour and the doctors fear that not both she and the baby will survive. Also, when Avenki returns, Paige starts to wonder if she can trust Glenn.


	20. To Lose One is to Gain Another

Replies- Mysterious Midnight: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one too. Angel of Charmed: I'm afraid to say either Melinda or the baby isn't gonna survive, you'll find out in this chapter.

This is seven months after the last chapter.

To Lose One is to Gain Another:

Melinda threw out her hands, blowing the Harpy into nothing,

"I'm so glad she's…..ahh," Melinda started to speak but screamed out,

"are you okay?" Colyssa asked in concern,

"no, I think that was a contraction," Melinda replied, she looked down to the floor to see a puddle, "and my waters have broke." Colyssa took her cousin's arm and shimmered them back to the manor,

"Melinda's waters broke, she's having the baby," she said to Piper and Leo,

"mom, dad, I need Beau," the eldest cousin said, Leo nodded and orbed out to find his daughter's boyfriend,

"okay sweetie, lets get you to the hospital," Piper said, she grabbed her coat and Colyssa shimmered them to the hospital.

An hour later, the doctor stepped into the waiting room, Beau shot up when he saw him,

"is she okay? has she had the baby?" he asked in a worried tone,

"there are some complications, and we fear that…there's no good way to say this, but we fear that not both of them will survive the birth," the doctor explained, Beau didn't no what to say, he ran over to Melinda's room and tried to open the doors, but his anger and pain had tapped into his powers and he turned them to gold. Paige looked down the corridor to see Glenn talking to a hooded woman, then suddenly the woman disappeared in red mist,

"Avenki," the youngest charmed one whispered, "what is he up to?" she was begining to doubt her high school sweetheart.

In the delivery room,

"it hurts, it hurts so bad," Melinda groaned,

"I know, but it'll all be worth it in the end, you'll have a beautiful daughter," said a voice, Melinda looked passed the midwives to see a spirit that looked exactly like herself, except she was wearing a long cream dress and cream high-heels,

"are you me?" Melinda asked,

"I'm you from three hours in the future," replied the spirit,

"but you're a spirit," Melinda stated, then she realized, the spirit faded away.

Piper froze the whole hospital and blew up the gold doors, the family ran into the delivery room to find Melinda lying in the bed, an incubator was at the bottom of it, inside was the baby.

"Melinda?" Beau said, Melinda didn't even move, her eyes were closed,

"I'm so sorry," said one of the doctors, "she didn't make it, though the baby should make a speedy recovery," the whole family turned to each other for support, except Beau, he took Melinda's hand in his, it was still quite warm, then he reached into his pocket and took out a red velvet box, he opened it and removed the dazzling diamond ring, then he slipped it onto Melinda's finger, before burying his face in the bed sheets. Piper looked at her daughter's hand,

"she would have made a beautiful bride," she mumbled, Leo took her in his arms and held her tight.

Three Days Later…

Beau took one last look at Melinda's grave before walking away, pushing the pink stroller containing his daughter, Brianna Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt, he was leaving the city, moving to L.A with his baby daughter.


	21. Hell is out of Business

Replies-

Mysterious Midnight: I hope you were speechless in a good way.

Gomay: Brianna would be one of the next charmed ones, after Melinda, Leona, Evan and Colyssa, but, because Beau has taken her to L.A, she might not live out her destiny.

This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please check out my new story; "Lives of the Witches".

This is thirteen years after the last chapter, the charmed ones are now grandparents, I have done little information paragraphs for the characters:

Colyssa- The only child of Phoebe and Cole. She can shimmer and throw energy balls like her father. She also has a new power, premonitions. Her husband is Kurt and they have two kids, Kerry and Cole jr. (C.J).

Evan- The only child of Prue and Alex. He has telekinesis, telepathy and empathy. He is single and has no kids.

Leona- The second child of Piper and Leo, and second daughter. She has thermodynamic-orbs and orbing. Her husband is Danny and they have a daughter, Piper.

Valerie- The only child Glenn had with Paige, but his second daughter. Her powers are orbing, self-healing and deflection, she can also take on a wendigo form. She has an ex-husband, Ian, and has a son to him, Richard.

Aurora- The only child Glenn had with Avenki, but his first daughter. Her powers are lust generation, invincibility and telepathy, she can also take on a wendigo form. She is single and has no kids.

Kurt- A mortal. Colyssa's husband and father of Kerry and C.J.

Danny- A witch with the power of astral projection. Leona's husband and father of Piper.

Ian- A mortal. Valerie's ex-husband and father of Richard.

Kerry- Daughter of Kurt and Colyssa. Her power is shimmering.

C.J- Son of Kurt and Colyssa. His power is telekinesis.

Piper (Little Piper)- Daughter of Leona and Danny. Her powers are orbing, forcefield generation, telekinetic-orbing, healing and molecular combustion.

Richard- Son of Ian and Valerie. His power is cryokinesis.

(I have not included Brianna and Beau because they have left)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Alex and Glenn are all still the same, but older.

Kids' ages:

Kerry- 4

C.J- 3

Piper- 5

Richard- 1

Kerry, C.J and Richard (and Brianna) are the next charmed ones.

Piper is the Twice Blessed Child.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige have retired from being the charmed ones. Meaning Leona, Colyssa and Evan have taken over.

Hell is out of Business:

Piper looked around the attic, expecting to find her daughter, Leona, she saw her granddaughter, Little Piper, standing in the doorway,

"grandma, what you doin?" she asked,

"just writing in the Book of Shadows about all our family," Piper replied, Little Piper orbed into her arms.

"How come I'm not charmed?" the little girl asked,

"you are charmed, and you're Twice Blessed to boot," Piper smiled, Little Piper looked at the book, her grandma had drawn lots of pictures of the family, then she saw one of her,

"me," she whispered, Piper nodded and put her granddaughter down on the floor, then she took her hand and they went downstairs.

"Mom! Watch out!" Leona yelled as she saw her mother walking down the stairs, a large, hairy, demon was firing streams of green energy at them, Valerie deflected one but it had no effect on the demon,

"I think it's gonna take the charmed ones," Evan said, then he joined hands with Colyssa and Leona,

"wait," Prue stopped them, a soft whisper filled the air and the spirit of Melinda Warren appeared;

"the charmed destiny is eternal, though there shall come a time when each generation will need to combine, for only their power intertwined, can stop all Hell from breaking lose." As soon as she finished speaking, more spirits surrounded her, Patty, Penny, Prudence Bowen, Piper Baxter, Prudence Warren, Brianna Warren, Cassandra Warren, most of the ancestors. Suddenly, the whole family, dead or alive, broke out into a chant:

"We are light,

We are charmed and too strong to fight,

Binding shadows to where they dwell,

For all eternity,

Seal Hell."

A blinding light enveloped the whole earth, wailing pains could be heard as the demons above ground were vanquished, while the ones below ground were entombed as the underworld caved in and buried itself. When the light had passed, the world was a happy place, a realm of love and joy, peace and serenity, but most importantly, a world of pure goodness,

"ladies and gentlemen, I think we can officially say, Hell is out of business."

The End


End file.
